The 13th Gate
by PotakuZak
Summary: What happens when an evil force sealed away thousands of years ago finally escapes? It goes after those who sealed it away of course. (Sorry I suck at summeries!) R & R Please!
1. Default Chapter

Ohayou and Koonichiwa! I'm Zork, your loveable mass murderer! Anyway, This is a Yu-Gi-Oh (Which to my great disappointment, I do not own) So, if you don't like YGO, scary stuff…or you don't like me…sniff sniff…Then go away. A side note if you will: I LOVE REVIEWS! Good, bad, or ugly, I really don't care, I just want to know how people like my work (or don't like) SO, on Diabound, on Blue Eyes, on Black Magician, to the night we ride, bringing non-holiday cheer to everyone!  Another note aside from my unusual cheeriness, for one reason or another, a couple things don't appear when I upload the new files, so they might be changed out regularly while I try and figure out WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON! Grrr….I hate computers….Also I'll be changing the rating to R for content/language/sexual scenes and later drug use, so yeah…Yay for old people! Don't you just love upates?

Black Magician: looks at Blue Eyes How the hell did he get us to do this?

Blue Eyes: Baaaaa Baaaa

Black Magician: WTF!?

Diabound: Moronic Mortals……

Black Magician: mutters Bastard…

Zork: whips them Onward we go!

                        Arigatou!

**The 13th Gate, Prologue**

The sun gently sank below the Egyptian skyline, sending the huge shadows of the Great Pyramids out onto the Nile, a small jeep scurries under one of the gigantic shadows, in it a khaki color hair young man, "So, Isis, your sure about this, you really want to go in?" He took a quick glance down at the small monitor, on it a beautiful dark woman, her hair laying over her shoulders, "Of course I'm sure Malik, it seems safe, and from our tests, it seems totally harmless."  
            "Yes, well many things seem harmless at first sister, but not everything is as it seems, right?"  
            "I suppose, but since our tests provided us with sufficient information, I'll be going in tomorrow, no questions asked, and will you be coming along?"  
"Of course, if you are! I'm not about to let you go in someplace like that alone!" he narrowed his eyes, the "place" was a new tomb they had discovered earlier that week, a planed manned expedition was going down tomorrow to explore the deeper chambers of the tomb that the robots couldn't reach. Isis blew him a kiss and thanked him for his cooperation before the monitor flicked off, at the same time, the setting sun burst into view off the side of the largest of the great pyramids. Malik brought the jeep to a stop on the dusty plains and leaned his head back, he was wearing a black tank top, suitable for the Egyptian day, but not for the night, he'd freeze out in the dark, and his brown shorts didn't help either. The sun was almost gone from the sky, all the tourist where almost gone as well, good, he thought, they where annoying anyway, something was still bothering him though. It was the hieroglyphs from the new tomb, he'd never seen any like them before, one looked like an upturned pyramid above a black sphere. It was the kind of thing that gave you goose bumps for no apparent reason. Maybe he should call Yugi and see if anything clicked with the pharaoh, probably not, but it wouldn't hurt anything to try would it? The trucked hummed back to life, dirt was thrown into the air as it sped away, heading back towards the ancient city of Cairo.


	2. Ch 1

angry that he can't get the damn comp to work like he wants it too Damn you Microsoft! Anyway! I got Ch. 1 (really it's sorta Ch. 2, but whateva!) WOOT! No reviews…I'll get over it, as long as you read it, right?…/" So, onward we go!  
  
Black Magician: Where does he get this energy?

Blue Eyes: Baaa Baaa

Black Magician: TT What the _hell _is your problem?

**The 13th Gate, Ch.1  **

The rain gently fell onto the empty street, a white haired young man quietly walked along, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his deep black trench coat pockets, steam gently rose from the sewer vents, he suddenly stopped, and looked up towards the cold gray sky. An evil presence was in his deep brown eyes, the pools of chocolate slowly narrowed, "What is that…I've never felt such power…" he jerked his head forward and began to pace down the street, fading away into the growing fog.

"Yuuuuuuugi!" Jounuchi hit the lanky pale young man over the head with his math book, "Wake up! C'mon, we gotta go!" The young blond was just about to hit the sleeping boy again when he jumped up, "Geeze Jou-kun! That hurt!" he rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his already messy spiked hair, Anzu and Honda stood on the other side of the desks. Anzu trying to stifle a giggle and Honda staring in disbelief in Jou's immaturity, "Come one guys, we'd better get home quick before the rain picks up." He nodded towards the long classroom length window, outside was a small typhoon, the wind had picked up considerably and the rain pounded against the glass, "Personally, I'd like to not be blown away before I get home thanks." Jounuchi nodded in agreement, "Yeah, me too, plus, that damn Mr. Heykakashi gave me tons of homework!" Anzu leaned over the desk in her usual graceful way, "Well Jou-kun, had you not been talking so much, maybe he wouldn't have…" she gave him a quick wink. It was true, he had been talking, but he shrugged it off, he'd finish it before class tomorrow. They made their way to the front door, they where all planning on going over to the Game Shop, Grandpa Motou had gotten a whole new set of Duel Monsters cards, and Jounuchi wanted the first grab at them.

"Ready to go guys, we're gonna get wet, but if we hurry we won't get to wet!" Honda yelled over the pounding of the rain, and the now added boom of thunder, they all nodded in unison as another wave of thunder engulfed them, they all sprinted down the large stone steps and out of the drowning court yard, they splashed down the sidewalk, Hondas plan now forgotten. They where soaked, so they slowed there pace down to just a kind of fast paced walk, Jounuchi slowed down to catch up with Yugi, "So Yug, what was keeping you in dreamland earlier?" He gave him a sly wink, "Was it some pretty girl?" At that a bright red blush spread across Yugi's face, "No! If you really wanna know…well, it was really weird Jou, there was a giant big black ball thing," he made a large circle shape with his hands," and some really scary laughing, man, it was weird…" Jou just looked at him sideways, then a big smile broke out over his wet face, "Yug, I swear…" he chuckled lightly, "You need to lay off the scary movies!" he tapped on his small friends head," It's rotting your brain." He gave him a push from behind," C'mon, let's get outta the rain!" Yugi looked up at his best friend, he sighed, probably was nothing and if it was nothing, then it shouldn't be dwelled on.

A older version of Yugi sat quietly on a dirty brown chair inside of the Sennen Puzzle, twirling around a basketball on his finger (Which he got from his Aibou's Soul Room). He'd had the same dream as his Aibou (partner/friend), he knew it wasn't something so simple as just another dream, it was a warning, he'd have to keep his eyes open for danger now, what new threat was racing towards them now? More importantly, what did it want, his puzzle, or was it simply after blood, souls, or something else, perhaps revenge? Yami no Yugi slowly stood up, letting the basketball fall to the toy littered ground, this was his Aibous' Soul Room, he really shouldn't have been in it in the first place without permission, he walked out of the room, letting the door squeak close quietly behind him, "What in the world could it be…." He pulled the large metal door open to his room and gave a sigh. Whatever it was, they would face it like all others hey had, with each other.


	3. Ch 2

The 13th Gate  
Ch 2  
  
-:-  
  
A gentle rain fell on the nearly deserted Kiaba Land Theme park, the main building was also just as empty as the lot that overlooked an expansive forest, all except for the highest office, the office of the president himself, Seto Kiaba. The florescent lights had begun to give the young CEO a headache so he had stepped out onto the covered porch, hundreds of feet in the air, and watched as the rain soaked his dream, not that it mattered today, it was a holiday, an American holiday to be exact, Thanksgiving. So he had been nice and given his employs the day off, and closed the park for the day. He sat at a small rounded stone table, letting the gentle breeze and cool mist blow against his tanned face as a light thunder echoed through the gray cloud covered sky, he took a sip from his mug, enjoying the warmth and relaxation for once, he'd let Mokuba go at his newest virtual game, it would keep the quite around just that little bit longer, something he was grateful for. Suddenly a familiar tune came from the inside of his black blazer jacket, startling him from his trance, hadn't he turned his phone off? He flipped it open and put it to his ear, nothing, not even static, "Hello?" He gives an annoyed snort, damn phone, it must've been turned off, he had three unanswered messages, piece of crap. He settled himself back into his soft seat, and slowly began to sink back into his trance. Once again his phone woke him out of his day dreams, he angrily flipped it back open as another wave of thunder enveloped the park, he checked the caller ID, unknown, unknown? He brought it up to his ear again, "Hello?" static erupted through the ear piece, nearly making him drop the phone, he sat there, glaring at the hissing phone, he cursed it to hell in his mind, and tossed it through the open door beside him, hearing it land roughly on the couch he turned back to the lush green forest and let out a deep sigh. Instead of enjoying himself, he was now thinking of the many ways he could who had called him, the light on the balcony suddenly flicked on, he looked up at it, and then to the switch that was several feet away from him, it was still on off, "What the hell....?" He glanced over his shoulder and then stood up, he reached over for the light switch. Millimeters away from the switch and he heard his cell phone once again ringing, he looked down at the ground for a moment and closed his eyes, just bad electrical, that's all, Yugi was always talking about that occult crap, he wasn't about to start believing it now, he strode over to his ringing phone and flipped it open once again, this time, a heavy silence met his ears, "Hello?" Nothing, then, "Seto....Seto Kiaba..."  
"This is he, who is this?"  
"That shouldn't concern you Seto...  
"What the...why the hell shouldn't it!? Who are you?  
"You really shouldn't be worrying abot me..."  
"What do you want...?"  
"Hehe...Seto...listen to me." it's heavy, dark voice spoke almost in  
a whisper, "How is your little brother doing eh?" a smirk seemed to  
crawl over the voice itself.  
"What...? Mokuba...?"  
"Seto...you now what would happen to someone's mind if the power where to be cut to one of your little machines...yes?  
"Of course I do...they would be put into a coma..."  
"Well then Seto...I do hope you can find a way to wake Mokuba then...hehehe" The porch light suddenly began to flicker, as did the lights inside the office. Kiaba's face suddenly became pale as lightning lit up the sky, over and over, like a strobe light, thunder became a constant background noise as all power to the Kiaba Land American Amusement Park went out. Kiaba made his way to the hallway outside his office, it was pitch black, he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face, he had to get to Mokuba, occasionally a burst of light would fill the hallway from an office window, or an emergency light flickering on. He felt his way down the hallway, all the while counting the doors, fourteen doors to the end of the hallway, the fifteenth door was the virtual game testing room, that's where Mokuba was, he counted them in his mind, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, he stopped. He had almost fallen over, something was at his feet, he looked down, of course, he couldn't see anything. Once again, a burst of light lit up the dark hallway, he jumped back, it was a body. Laying out in the doorway of room thirteen, Kiaba covered his mouth, trying to keep his lunch from escaping his stomach, in the seconds burst of light he was able to make out the gray matter of the persons brain, and the large pool of blood covering the white linoleum, he held himself up against the wall next to him, taking deep breaths, it was dark again, thank god, now he didn't have to look at that mess, who was it? It wasn't Mokuba, he knew that, "Damnit! Mokuba! Mokuba! Can you hear me!?" It was stupid of him to yell, if his brother was still in the game then of course he couldn't hear him. Another flash of light lit the hallway up, Kiaba's eyes widened, the body was gone, "What the..." He didn't have time to worry about that, he gathered himself and raced down the length of the hallway, coming to the testing room, he shoved the door open, when he did, everything seemed to stop, the thunder went quiet, the flashes stopped outside the large window, even the rain stopped. The lights above him flickered back on as the computers on the far wall hummed back to life, their monitors lighting back up, Mokuba was laying on a large leather chair that resembled a dentists chair, a large helmets on his head the visor down, covering his face. Kiaba stood there in the doorway, already knowing that Mokuba wasn't going to wake up, he staggered over to the computers, shutting down the programs, and releasing Mokuba's mind, he sniffed and wiped his ocean blue eyes with the sleeve of his blazer, he lifted the helmet of his younger brothers head, the raven hair falling down around the adolescents face, his eyes never opened as Seto lifted him from the chair, cradling him in his arms as tears fell from his eyes, "Mokuba...please, please wake up..." He shook him lightly, he knew, his only family was gone, nothing could be done, "I'll make that bastard pay Mokuba..." he took a deep steadying breath, "Mokuba...Get up..." 


	4. Ch 3

The 13th Gate  
Ch. 4  
  
A chilled wind swept over the ancient land of Egypt as a caravan of trucks, jeeps, camels and people made their way slowly over the loose sand towards a large cliff, banked with high walls of sand reaching hundreds of feet into the air. The caravan made its way towards the large, imposing wall, led by two siblings, Isis and Malik Ishtal. Isis sat in the front most jeep, her smooth, dark legs crossed over, as well as her arms, her younger brother sat beside her, staring intently ahead, lost in thought about the new tomb they where minutes away from going inside of, "Malik...Malik...Hello, Malik, wake up!" Isis lightly hit her younger on the back of the head, bringing him out of his fantasies, he glanced over at her, she's beautiful, even now, her hair was up in a tight bun with several of the long dark strands flowing like water down her shoulders, had it not been his own flesh and blood he would have been absolutely infatuated with her. He shook his head, and pushed away some of his khaki hair, he stared back out at the growing wall, that's where the dig site was, already, workers could be seen, milling around, doing different things, pulling camels around, digging, mostly just standing around, waiting for the approaching caravan. Long white clouds flitted across the clear blue sky, occasionally hiding the sun from view, giving everyone on the ground a short reprieve from the unbearable heat. Isis reached into her khaki green shorts and pulled out a small silver cell phone, she opened it with a click and stared at it a moment before placing back inside her pocket, Malik once again glanced over at his older sister, "Waiting for a call?" she looked over at him and smiled, "I'm not sure actually, just an odd feeling that someone's going to call me, that's all, making sure I didn't miss anything." He nodded at her answer, ever since she had had the Sennen Necklace, traces of it's power lingered inside her, the same with himself, even though the Pharaoh now had the Sennen Rod, Malik had quite a strong influence on people, often being able to make them do what he wanted them to do. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair, he'd forgotten to call Yugi about the hieroglyphs, but it was ok, he'd be seeing them in person today, he'd be able to make more sense of them. Something interesting had happened earlier that day though, while on their way to meet the caravan, Malik ran into an old man, Isis hadn't wanted to just leave the man like Malik did, so they treated him to a quick lunch, the man didn't speak much, and his long, raggedy beard ended up with the most food, it was disgusting, but right before they parted ways the man had taken Isis hand and looked into her eyes, his eyes where cold and piercing, like a falcons eyes. They stayed that way for a moment before she gave a gasp and pulled her hand away from him, he chuckled and managed to cough out, "So, you two are on your way to Kuru Eruna, eh? I suggest you two stay away from there, evil now resides there...you two are so young too, don't throw away your lives..." with that he walked away, and turned into an ally, leaving Malik and Isis standing there, dumbfounded by his odd "thank you". That had happened early in the day, they had both now forgotten that, getting caught up in the excitement was something nearly impossible, more so as they where no almost on top of the site, the huge cliff rose before them, blotting out the sun, casting a cold, dead shadow on them, but that didn't fade anyone, Malik finally brought the jeep to a stop near a large brown tent, they hopped out while the rest of the caravan spread out among the compound, going to where they'd been told to go. Suddenly, a little, plump man with a large curly beard in to tight khaki digging clothes and a large straw hat ran up to the two siblings, a large smile on his face, he grasped both their hands and shook them vigorously, "Hello hello, Mr. and Ms. Ishtal! Welcome welcome! It's so great to finally be able to meet you! I am Toya Istiskashi! The sight manager, do you remember me Ms. Ishtal; we spoke over the phone last weekend." He looked over at her with his little beady eyes, she nodded, "Yes, I do remember you Mr. Istiskashi, I remember you quite well in fact..." she gave a Malik a quick wink, she did remember him, he was a happy man in his late fifties, always looking for something new, some kind of adventure, he was an awkward old man, "Oh good good, ok then, if you two will please follow me, we'll get you ready to go in, ok?" He looked from one to the other for approval, Malik shrugged, he'd worn his usual clothes, black boots, khaki pants, a black tank top, and his trademark jewelry, Isis was in a pair of khaki green shorts, and a button up khaki green shirt, she looked great, even out here in the wasteland. They followed the little man into the brown tent, he went in through the makeshift screen door and held it open for the two of them, inside was a small wooden table with a large piece of brown parchment on it, a short dagger held it onto the table, a small kerosene lamp lit the room dimly, "Mr. Istiskash, have you made us a map?" Malik spoke up after they walked in, but Mr. Istiskash was busy rummaging through an old wood trunk, he turned around to them after about a minute, "Huh? Map? Oh yes yes, I have prepared a map, it more than likely though isn't completely accurate though, so you will need to be extremely careful down there, here..." He handed both of them what looked like a dirty pair of brown overalls, Isis unfolded them and stared at them, she raised an eyebrow at them and looked over at Mr. Istiskash, he gave her a big smile, "You don't want those pretty close ruined do you?" She looked over at Malik who gave a sigh of defeat, whatever, they might as well go along with the short man. He helped them get into the overalls and button them up and then handed them both a face mask, "What in the world are these for?" He held it up to get a good look at it in the dim light, "Well it's so you can breathe of course!" He walked around and patted Malik on the back, "Now we must hurry no going down if it's dark out!" He bustled out of the tent, Malik looked over his shoulder at Isis and gave a sigh, "I'm already worn out..." They made their way towards the cliff, giant hieroglyphs covered most of the cliff face that could be seen above the sand banks, it was obvious though, that they more than likely went right down to the very base of the cliff. Mr. Istiskash turned to them and handed Isis a rolled up piece of paper, she unraveled it and narrowed her eyes, "Is this correct?" he nodded, "Yes ma'am it is, I was just as surprised as you are now." Malik raised an eyebrow, surprised about what? He looked over his older sisters shoulders at the map, it wasn't difficult to read, there where only thirteen rooms in the tomb, it was a straight line from the entrance to the main room, it was circular, with the thirteen different rooms breaking off from it. An odd design for an Egyptian tomb, or even temple, how strange, "Well, it's weird, but that doesn't mean it's not really Egyptian...right?" His sister nodded in agreement, "Ok Mr. Istiskash we'll go down now, we have an accompanying team, correct?" Mr. Istiskash bounced his head up in down, happily, "Yes, of course you do, I've tried to rally the best workers around here, they'll be a great help! Now get along, these men will see your safe passage into the tomb...Bye bye for now, and good luck! Bring back some good stuff!" He waved to them while a group of men gathered around them and hurried them off towards the cliff. Malik shivered, even in the extreme heat of the desert, being under the cold shadow, it put a heavy, dead feeling on a person, a feeling of desperation, claustrophobia. HE brushed some of his hair from his face and shook the feeling from himself, get over it. Isis watched her brother, he had gone pale for a moment, she called his name, "Are you okay? You look a little sick..." She had a motherly look upon her face, he smiled to her and shook his head, "Nah, it was just the temperature change, that's all..." She stared at him for a moment, then looked back towards the giant rock wall in front of them, they had reached an opening in the bank of sand, the men handed both of them a small backpack, they had a small shovel and other various packs attached to them. Malik adjusted his onto his back, just as he finished, another group of men ran over to them and ushered them to the entrance of the tomb, two large statues of a solemn man looked down at them from the cliff walls. Hieroglyphs ran all the way up the statues and the cliff face as far as they could see. They where pushed forward toward a group of waiting men and woman, it was a fairly small group compared to the other, having only six people in it, they where hurriedly introduced all around before a fog horn erupted in the air, silencing everyone, Malik and Isis looked over at one another, what was that for, the group they had just been introduced to gathered round them, a short, balding man came up beside them, "That's to let everyone know we're goin in, so they'll stop digging, ready? Well, "he chuckled, "Ready or not, it's time ta go." He pushed them forward gently, Malik stumbled, but Isis, always her graceful self, began walking forward, into the dark opening of the tomb. They where in, it was still only the entrance, and even though the tomb entrance had been open for some time now, the musty smell and fell still hung heavily in the air, they all pulled their masks up over their faces, a tall man from America was in the lead, "Okay everyone, if you don't know me yet, I'm Leroy, stick together, once we get inside, do your things, gather your information, set all your walkies to channel three, I'll beep you all twice when it's time to leave, remember your training, okay? Ok then, lets go..." he turned back towards the long cavern, and began to walk towards the end, they all followed him into the darker depths, they reached a large hole at the end of the cavern, above the hole was a large figure eight, and a large axe, Malik shuddered, that's what he'd seen before in the pictures, a long rope hung from the ceiling above them and disappeared into the dark hole in the floor, Leroy walked up behind Isis and put a hand on her shoulder, "Ma'am, your Ms. Ishtal, correct?" she only nodded, she was busy looking around at all the ancient drawings covering the walls, "Ma'am, would you like to go in first, or would you prefer me to get down there and set some lights up?" She looked up at him, he was a tall man, probably in his early forties, his hair was dark except for some grey along his sides, he was in what looked like a beat up camouflage outfit, she smiled, "You may go ahead and set up lighting Mr. Leroy...thank you." He nodded and spoke up to the rest of the group, "Okay, I'm goin down, I'll set up lighting, and then you can all come down, one at a time, the Ishtals first, got it?" The group nodded, and Leroy turned to the hole and grabbed the rope, he swung out over the hole, Malik watched him, once you got closer to the hole, you realized how big it was, from a distance, it looked small, but in fact, it was quite large. Leroy gave them a confident wave and slid down the rope, into the dark, some of the people began to chat excitedly, others just stood around, waiting for the signal, Malik walked up next to Isis and looked down at her, although he was younger than her, he had grown quite a bit taller than her, "So, why didn't you want to go in first?" She looked up at him and closed her eyes, "Because that would be the reckless dangerous thing to do." She patted his arm lightly, "Don't worry Malik, we'll be down there soon enough..." He gave her a heavy sigh, at which she smiled again. After a few more minutes of small talk Leroy's voice echoed up to them from the hall, suddenly light streamed up through the hole, Isis walked over to it and looked down, "Are you sure?" "Of course I am, come on down!" "Ok, coming down then, watch out!" she looked over her shoulder at Malik, "I'll call up to you when I'm ready for you to come down, ok?" He nodded, she grabbed the rope and swung out over the pit, she slowly slid down the rope, until she disappeared from view, Malik stood around, listening to the others talk amongst themselves, he kept hearing one word over and over again, cursed. Isis voice floated up to him, he yelled down to her, "Ok, I'm coming!" he reached out and grabbed the rope, he tightened his grip on the old string, he swung out above the open pit, light flooded up around him, he loosened his grip slightly and slid down a few inches before he tightened his grip on it again, he continued this until his feet hit the bare, compacted sand floor. Isis walked up to him and pulled him out of the way, the next person was already on their way down, he took a look around the room, there where thirteen doors alright, huge columns rose from the side of each of the doors, all of them connecting at the center point of the slightly arched ceiling but the center room was huge! It must have been at least thirty to forty yards in circumference, it was a compact space though, the ceiling must have only been twenty feet above them, he narrowed his eyes, odd, most of the doors had been broken open, he looked over at Leroy, "Where those doors like that when you came down here?" He nodded, "Yeah, all I know is that humans didn't do it, no one alive has been down here in hundreds of thousands of years" Malik rolled his eyes, he knew that. He walked over to the door that was directly in front of them, it was still intact, he counted the other doors, only two others where still, in what seemed to be, good condition. Great, just great, he gave another heavy sigh and put a hand on the door in front of him, it was ice cold, he jerked his hand away and shook it slightly, it stung, he jerked his head around to look over at the group, all of them where down here now, they had gathered around one of the smashed doors, their voices echoed over to him, "It's empty..." "Empty?" "Yeah, empty, nothing, not even an alter, just a couple pieces of rotting wood...damn, this was just a bust..." "Yeah...this sucks, man, I took time off school for this..." Malik scratched his head, nothing in the rooms? Great, that's what they needed, this was a bust, he looked down at the sandy floor, he turned back to the stone door, even the door was blank, nothing on it, "Damn....damn damn damn...geeze, nothing, absolutely nothing!" he kicked the door hard, a long crack raced up it, reaching the top, it crumbled, he stood there, now staring at another, much more ornate door, large carvings covered the entirety of it. He stood there, his mouth hanging open, "Hey! Hey! Everyone...over here!" He pulled his gaze away from the door to look over at the group, but they weren't there, in fact, noting that was there a moment before was there now, not even the rope, "Hey...where'd everybody go?" a cold wind swept up around him, was it just him, or was it getting hard to breath? He ripped the face mask off and took a deep breath, but as soon as he did, he wished he hadn't, a putrid smell filled his nose, like rotting flesh, it was growing darker too, very dark, he shivered and took quick breaths. Puffs of steam began to form every time he breathed out, and the smell had grown stronger as well, the darkness settled around him, what looked like moonlight streamed in through the hole in the ceiling, he shuddered, it was like when he was little, having to live in that horrible cave, "Hello...is anyone there?!" He began to shiver, it was cold, he was alone, it was like a nightmare, a gust of hot air hit the back of his neck, he spun around, nothing was there, "Hello!? Is someone in here?" nothing, just his own echoing voice, a heavy, dead silence, and that smell, that horrible horrible smell. He began to back away from the door towards the beam of bright white blue moonlight, but suddenly stopped, the door he'd kicked earlier, it was opening, just slightly, but it was opening, a black fog began to issue from the bottom, a loud, screech echoed all around the room, then came a voice, a cold sinister voice, "Little Malik Ishtar...how long I watched you grow...in that hell hole you and your sister called home for so many years, and Lishido...yes, I've watched him as well...hahaha..." At this, Malik fell over, the voice was like thunder, commanding, yet relaxed, confident, "W-who are you?!" he stammered loudly, "No need to yell little one...I'm right here..." The voice had come over his left shoulder, he spun around, now on all fours, no one was behind him, nothing except the beam of moonlight. He swallowed hard and glanced around the room, it was just his imagination, that's all, his imagination. He took a deep breath and steadied himself back on his feet, he looked around again and began to walk towards the bright beam of light, he tripped and hit the ground hard, something had his leg! He turned around to see what had a hold of him, nothing, nothing was there, nothing to grab him, trip him, nothing at all. He looked around, cold sweat now drenched his face, "W-what do you want!? Tell me! Is it money, what?! Just leave me alone! Let me go!" "You are a fool...you intrude into my home, and then tell me to leave!? How dare you..." "What...w-what are you talking about?" 'You are in my home...my prison, Kuru Eruna, home of the thieves, bandits, rapists, murderers...sinners..." "T-this a tomb..." "Hahaha....so perceptive...Would you like to see me?" "Y-yes...show me yourself...t-then we can help each other get out..."with that, Malik spun around, still, nothing behind him, he took quick, heavy breaths of the cold, appalling air, the small puffs of steam rising in front of him, he turned to look at the door he'd kicked earlier, it was now fully open, black fog billowed out, reaching over the sand floor, crawling towards him, it quickly made it's way to him, enveloping him, only his shoulders and head where visible above the fog, he jumped up, it was cold! He looked around, then back at the door, was that where he was supposed to go? Was that the way out, was the voice trying to help him after all? He took a step forward, of course it was trying to help him, what did he do to it, he wanted to leave, it wanted him to leave, that was good right? Right, so he continued towards the door, a bright light began to grow from the center of it, it was drawing him in, he was curious, what was it, was it the outside, could he free himself again, like he had when he was younger? A dark figure blocked some of the light, creating a tall silhouette, it began to make its way toward him, it was so warm, it was a woman, he could tell, she was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous, he reached out to her, she was almost his height, why am I going towards her like this, like I'm in love with her, why? Why didn't matter, why never matters, only who, always who, now and forever, she stretched out her arms to him, he still couldn't make out her face, not even much of her body, but beauty radiated from her, finally, they reached each other, he pulled her close to himself, and she to him, they held each other for a moment longer before they pulled back from one another, he looked into her eyes, his own eye widened, pools of lavender filled with fear, her face, it was rotten, flesh hanging loosely from the head, the few hairs that where left where stringy and flew everywhere, her skin was rotten, and giant holes here in it, a large hole in her cheek revealed her brown rotten tongue and yellow decayed teeth, maggots crawled from another hole in her head which exposed her blue black brain, her dress, or rag, was brown and matted with dirt, he pulled away from her, but her hands where locked together tightly around his back, he shoved against the loose grey skin, knocking whole chunks off, he shrieked, "Get off! Get off!" the horrible creature smirked, "But Malik...I thought you wanted me to come out?" the voice was still the same heavy voice from before, "No! Get away from me! Get away! Please!" He struggled against it, but it was no use, it was too strong, even with its rotten, bone exposed arms, "Malik...you have set me free upon the world once again...I shall rule over you absent minded mortals, and you shall be the first to bow to me..." the putrid zombie monster leaned up to him and pressed its grey, rotten lips against his own, he shoved with all his might, but still, it held them together, locked by their lips. Suddenly it released it's grip, letting Malik fall to the floor and scramble away backwards, spiting and whipping his lips, he screeched, "Stay away from me you monster! Stay away!" he pushed himself backward, his legs where cold and wouldn't move, as if they where frozen, the monster began to walk towards him, skin falling to the floor, its baggy brown dress trailing behind it, its two pure white eyes stared at him, as a smile came across its face, "Malik Ishtar....haha...you are my first..." "Malik! Malik! Malik!" Isis shook her younger brother as he screamed, he began to spit and wipe his lips, "Malik! Wake up!" she had him in her lap, while she sat on the ground, she had began to cry, the group of explorers had gathered around her, suddenly his eyes snapped open, the big purple eyes filled with tears as they met his sisters already tear filled blue eyes, he grabbed a hold of her and pressed himself into her warmth and began to shudder, "W-where were y-you?" he cried into her shoulder, she sat there, gently rocking her brother back and forth as he quietly wept into her chest, she looked up at the spectators, she narrowed her eyes angrily, "Find out what happened, he was over there!" she pointed towards the open doorway he'd been standing in front of earlier. The doorway where he'd kicked the door, however, there was no longer a door of any kind. 


	5. Ch 4

The 13th Gate  
Ch.5  
  
The rain had continued to pour down on top of the already soaked Domino for the second day, not allowing anyone's mood to lighten, "Man....this sucks, there is absolutely nothing we can do...." Jou sat back on the large green sofa in the living room area of the game shop, he leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling, meanwhile Yugi and Honda sat in front of the TV, playing Mortal Combat, both yelling stupid insults at each other every time they got hit. Anzu sat at the end of the sofa cheering on Yugi, all of them to wrapped up in what they where doing to hear Jou, he gave a heavy sigh and closed his eyes, it was a Saturday afternoon, and here they where, sitting around doing nothing. "Great, what a day....damn rain..." the familiar jingle of the doorbell rang throughout the store, someone was saying something to Yugi's grandfather in the front of the store, several minutes later, a smiling white haired boy came around the corner, "Hey everyone, how are you all?" They all looked over at Ryou, "Hey Ryou, what's up? Did you walk all the way over here through the rain?" Yugi got up and went over to his brown eyed friend and took his coat, "I'll go get you a towel" he gave him a slight smile and went down the dark hallway, meanwhile Anzu, Honda and Jou greeted him, it had been quite awhile since they had seen their friend, it was a nice surprise, Yugi came back a few minutes later with a large green fluffy towel which he handed to Ryou. He ran it through his hair, while Honda, Yugi, and Jou sat down to watch TV, Jou casually flipping through the channels, while Anzu tried to strike up a conversation with her white haired friend, he really took no notice to her though, considering he wasn't even Ryou anymore, the Yami had taken his hold over the body once again, concealing himself as the fun loving, shy boy. He stared at Yugi, had the Pharaoh felt what he had, the evil presence that suddenly filled the air not even twenty-four hours ago. It was heavy, and it hid itself well in a fog of mystery, he couldn't place his finger on it, was it another Sennen Item revealing itself? It couldn't be Malik, he didn't have the Rod anymore, even if some power did radiate from him, it was hardly enough to blanket the world with such anger, hatred and frustration. He sighed and looked back over to Anzu, deciding to let his Hikari listen to her ramblings, he blinked several times, when did he get here? He sighed again, causing Anzu to stop, "I'm sorry, you must be tired, running through the rain...what where you thinking? It's pouring out there Ryou!" He stared at her for a moment, then chuckled, "I'm just crazy like that Anzu." He gave her a warm smile before turning his attention to the TV as well, Jou had stopped flipping through the channels, on it a news reporter, behind him was a small thumbnail picture of Kiaba Paradise, "The newly opened Kiaba Paradise, the only theme park where people can get in free, is hosting its very first tournament this December, no set date has been released as of yet, however, some participants whose names we have been able to gather have been, Motou Yugi, Katsuya Jyoonouchi, Kujak Mai, and Malik Ishtar and of course the tournaments own creator, Kiaba Seto." The man read the names from the list quickly, "Now, from what we understand, the battles will be held here in sunny California," he waved his hand behind him, indicating a large city with rolling hills and bright blue skys, "Right here in the great city of San Francisco, now, back to you Peter and Julie!" The reporter gave a cheesy smile before the two other anchors took back over reporting less important news, Jou looked over at Yugi and smiled, "Finally, I never thought we where gonna get outta here!" He jumped up, "Did you hear that, they also said my name on the news! Haha! We're goin to America!" 


	6. Ch 5

The 13th Gate  
Ch.6  
(The Song Chapter)  
(Haunted by Evanessence)  
  
--Long lost words whisper slowly to me, still can't find what keeps me here- -  
  
Kiaba slowly made his way into the white washed hospital room, he stood in the doorway and looked upon his young brother.  
  
--When all this time I've been so all alone inside....I know your still there- -  
  
He walked into the chilly room over to his brother, all the wires and monitors, and tubes plugged into his young body, it was horrible, but it was the only way to help him, he gently laid a hand on top of Mokuba's head.  
  
--Watching me, wanting me I can feel you pull me down fearing you loving you--  
  
Oh Mokuba...how could I have been so stupid...I shouldn't have let you out of my sight, now look at you....Mokuba, I'm so sorry...  
  
--I won't let you pull me down...haunting you I can't smell under life, your heart pounding in my head--  
  
He...it, whatever or whoever it was will pay with their life Mokuba! I won't let them get away with this!  
  
--Watching me, wanting me, I can fell you pull me down, saving me, raping me, watching me...--  
  
"Mokuba...what should I do...you're my rock, without you..." he gave a heavy sigh, what would he do, he was all alone in this world without Mokuba...  
  
--Feel you pull me down, I won't let you pull me down!--  
  
He stood up he never would...but he had too, there was only one other person who would know what to do...but he had never asked for help before, not once in his life, how would he react, what would Yugi say? 


	7. Ch 6

The 13th Gate  
Ch.7  
  
Yugi sank into a nearby chair and gave a sigh, "Jou, how do you even know Kiaba's even going to invite us? I'm betting he pretty tired of seeing us at every one of his tournaments, ya know?" Jou looked down at his small friend in surprise, "But Kiaba invites us to all his tournaments and stuff, why not now?" Anzu gave a heavy exasperated sigh, "Jou, listen, Kiaba is tired of Yugi beating him...Therefore he probably won't want to lose again, especially to Yugi! I mean c'mon, would you want to have an ego that big bruised for that long?" That ushered in a silence among them, except for the rain outside, no noise could be heard. They all jumped as the phone gave a loud startling ring, "Geeze...I almost peed on myself!" Jou said as he fell back on to the chair, where Yugi had been sitting just a minute before he went to get the phone. "Hello? Kiaba!? Hey Kiaba, how're you? What...Really, we're invited, all of us? But...no I know, yeah I saw on TV, at Kiaba Paradise right? Yeah, but still...no...what happened to Mokuba? What!? But how? Ok, we'll be at the airport in an hour...Kiaba....uh, I'm sorry, yeah, bye." The other four in the room stared at Yugi, waiting for an explanation, he gave a sigh before clearing his throat, "We're going to America...something's happened to Mokuba..." They stared for a moment more before Anzu spoke up, "What, what's happened to Mokuba Yugi?" She ran her fingers through her hair, even though she wouldn't admit it, she felt a certain affection for the young child, as if she where his older sister. "I'm not sure, Kiaba just said Mokuba's in the hospital and that he'd explain it all when we got there, so we have an hour to get ready and get to the airport, so you all go get your things if your coming, you are coming right?" They all nodded and got up, they where his friends, best friends to be exact, they weren't about to leave him now, more so since they had no reason to. Bakura stood up and headed for the door, "Ok then, I'll see you all there...Yugi, I think I'm going to enter this one if that's all right with you..." he gave them a happy smile before going out the back door, letting it close gently behind him, his figure could be seen running down the street, hurrying to get out of the heavy rain. "Ok Yugi, we'll be off to then, we'll see you at the airport, they all said there hurried goodbyes before running out into the rain, all heading in different directions to get home. Yugi went back over to the couch and sat down, he could hear his grandfather in the front room, the store part of the house, busying around, rearranging things for the next day, he gave a sigh, and a shadowy figure appeared beside him, identical in almost everyway, "Aibou? What's the matter?" Yugi looked over at his Yami, "Nothing...it just seems if it's not one things it's another...I guess we should go get ready then huh? Gotta tell grandpa we're leaving also..." He gave another sigh as he got up, his shadow faded away, he padded with bare feet into the front room to tell his grandfather of the news.  
  
Jou had almost reached home when the rain really started to come down, it felt as if somebody where throwing weighted water balloons at him, he held his blue jacket over his head in hopes of not getting as wet, but it didn't really help at all, he came to a stop outside of a tall brick apartment and sighed, this is the time of the day he hated most, coming home. His father was a drunkard and constantly boozed, if he was lucky his dad would be passed out on the couch and he could just sneak into his room and lock the door, if he wasn't lucky, well then, he'd get beaten, often times until he bled, it was a rough life but he'd grown accustom to it. He trotted up the slippery stone steps up to the barred front door and unlocked it, making sure it closed behind him, he squeaked though the trashed front lobby, no one was behind the desk, and the dying fluorescent lights flickered, giving it an eerie quality, he walked past the elevator and considered using it, but it never worked to well, so he decided on the stairs, much better for his health anyway, he quietly made his way up the steps, watching his feet the whole time, hoping his father was asleep, or better yet, not even there, he reached his floor, Floor Number 13, he pushed the heavy door open and made his way down the dirty hallway, hearing the sound of TVs and people through the differently decorated doorways. He came to a stop in front of his own matted puke green door and gave a sigh before pulling out a key and sticking it into the keyhole, he grabbed the knob with both hands and as quietly as he could pushed the door open. He entered the dark cramped living room and looked around, no one was there, thank god, he let the door shut a bit more loudly behind him, he flipped a switch and the dark brown room lit up, the broken TV in the corner of the room told him that his father had indeed been home, but had obviously left, nothing else seemed out of place though, so that was good. He walked into his room, past various pictures of their family when they where all together, Jou and his father had no pictures of just themselves, it really didn't bother him though, he didn't like his dad, and his dad didn't like him, things where just fine that way. Who was he kidding, he loved his dad, but with things the way they where, there was no way his dad could even possibly love him back, he sighed as he entered his room, just the way he'd left it, great, he shuffled across the musty coffee carpet over to his wood dresser and pulled open the top drawer, rummaging through socks and underwear, he grabbed a couple pairs of each before heading to the next drawer and doing the same with shirts, then with pants until he had a decent enough amount of clothes, he picked them all up and went to his small closet, he pushed the door open and pulled a duffle bag out with his feet, he dropped his clothes beside it and begin to fit them all in there neatly, contrary to most peoples beliefs, he was a usually very organized person . He finished up by grabbing his toothbrush, he turned out the lights and was about to leave the godforsaken house when something caught his attention, the bathroom light was on, odd, he thought he turned all the lights off, oh well. He sat the duffle bag down and jogged down the hall, he had to meet back up with Yugi, he leaned into the small bathroom and flipped the light off, jogging back down the hall a noise caught his ear, running water, now that's really weird, he thought, he hadn't even turned on any faucets, it was coming from the kitchen, he quietly leaned into the kitchen and looked around before flipping the light on, no one, not a soul, but the water was running full blast into the shallow sink, splattering up onto the stained countertops, steam rose up from the sink, he clenched his jaw, reaching over the scalding steam he turned the water off, giving a sigh, he returned to the front door and picked up his bag. His dad must of left it on, as soon as his hand touched the knob a cackling sound met his ears, it registered as the sound of a TV, he glanced over his shoulder, his jaw dropped, the broken TV had come on, static filled the broken screen, what sounded like a broken voice issued from it. He shuddered and walked over to it, standing several feet away he stared into the gaping black hole in the middle of the screen, but how, how in the world was it on, it wasn't even plugged in! He bent down to turn it off but it went black and silent, a ringing began to come from it as he stood back up, "What...w-what in the world is going on?" He quickly backed away from it, lightning flashed outside, pulling his eyes from the TV to the large glass window, at that moment a grotesque hand shot put of the TV, reaching several feet from the black hole gripping Jou's ankle, he spun around, but the hand wrapped around his leg made him fall right on his rear, he stared at the hand in horror, mouth opening and closing like a fishes, a scream couldn't even make it's way out of his throat, his eyes widened as another hand crawled out of the dark hole, it suddenly lunged forward and grabbed a hold of his other ankle, gripping it tightly, it began to tingle as all feeling left it and the other foot as well, he pushed himself back as best he good, but the TV followed him, both hands never relinquishing their massive grip on him, he tried kicking now, but it didn't work, he looked over his shoulder, eyes widened in hope as he noticed a piece of broken glass lying beside the dirty brown couch, he reached out, fingers just inches away from it, but to no avail, it was to far away, and the TV was too heavy, he panted with exhaustion, there was nothing he could do, the hands would have there way with him, all he could do now was yell for help, "Please...please let go..." he stretched out again, reaching for the shard of glass, "H-help...p- please....unnhh..." So close, so so close, but still out of reach, another sound reached his ears, a car outside, doors opening and closing, then familiar voices, his friends calling up to him, they where here! The hands flipped him over onto his stomach as there long rotten nails dug into his skin, he pushed himself up and took a deep breath, "Help! Please, Yugi, Honda, Anzu! Up here! Help! Please guys, I'm up here!" Muttering floated up to him, the rain had begun to die down, now only a few drops fell down from the dark gray sky, he tried again, "Help! Help me!" This time, concerned voices met his ears then, "Jou! Is that you!? What's going on!?" His eyes widened again, they heard him, "HELP! I'm in my home! Help me!" More muttering, and then a crash as the door to the lobby was broken in, probably by Honda, squeaking shoes faded as the step door slammed shut, yes they're coming, thank god. All of a sudden, they hands released him and swooshed back into the TV, the static disappeared it was quite again, a bead of sweat rolled down Jou's cheek, a humming sound came from the TV, then a deep rumbling voice, "Jyounuchi Katsyua...the 13 Gates...They are opening...you will all die..." The humming and voice faded away as Jou jumped to his feet, he stumbled backward and fell onto the musty couch, an image flickered onto the screen, a face, a rotting, decayed face, it smiled as everything around him went black. The front door burst open, Honda, Yugi and Anzu stood there, all three panting, "J-Jou...what's the matter!? What 's goin on!?" Nothing came from the frightened boys lips, his eyes where shut tight as beads of sweat fell down his face, the dead TV in the corner reflected the scene upon it's broken screen. 


End file.
